Depth sensing cameras may be used to create a three dimensional “depth map” of an environment. Each pixel in a three dimensional depth map may comprise a depth value representing a distance between the depth sensing camera and the portion of the environment represented by the particular pixel. In order to generate a depth map, structured light depth sensors may comprise an infrared projector effective to project patterns of infrared (IR) light into the environment. The reflections of the projected patterns of infrared light may be detected by an infrared image sensor. The pattern of infrared light emitted by the infrared projector and the pattern of reflected infrared light detected by the infrared image sensor can be compared to determine distortions between the emitted and detected patterns. These distortions can be used to generate a depth map of the environment.